


Period hi Alayna

by SmolGalaxyBoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolGalaxyBoi/pseuds/SmolGalaxyBoi
Summary: I have no idea what im doing
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LAUV😀 LAUV😡 BY🤯 LAUV🥵 LAUV🥶 LAUV😱 LAURV🤢 BY🤮 LAUUR😈

LAUV😀 LAUV😡 BY🤯 LAUV🥵 LAUV🥶 LAUV😱 LAURV🤢 BY🤮 LAUUR😈

LAUV😀 LAUV😡 BY🤯 LAUV🥵 LAUV🥶 LAUV😱 LAURV🤢 BY🤮 LAUUR😈

LAUV😀 LAUV😡 BY🤯 LAUV🥵 LAUV🥶 LAUV😱 LAURV🤢 BY🤮 LAUUR😈

LAUV😀 LAUV😡 BY🤯 LAUV🥵 LAUV🥶 LAUV😱 LAURV🤢 BY🤮 LAUUR😈

LAUV😀 LAUV😡 BY🤯 LAUV🥵 LAUV🥶 LAUV😱 LAURV🤢 BY🤮 LAUUR😈

LAUV😀 LAUV😡 BY🤯 LAUV🥵 LAUV🥶 LAUV😱 LAURV🤢 BY🤮 LAUUR😈


	2. Part two of lauv by lauv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Alayna

Memories made in the time that we had  
Memories fade but the best ones will last  
As time moves on I keep lookin' back  
At all that we had  
Do you remember the times that you and I laughed?  
Do you remember the days we spent layin' in the grass?  
'Cause now it's been years but I keep lookin' back  
The good and the bad  
Kiss me like it was the fourth of July  
Fireworks froze like stars in the sky  
I'll always remember the fourth of July  
The look in your eyes  
Sometimes I fall victim to a past part of me  
They're still sitting up there with you on that tree  
Tears in your eyes  
You were so happy  
Said forever you'd love me  
And something about your smile that just freaks me out  
Can't help but feel my heart will give out  
Beatin' in my chest  
It's gettin' louder and louder  
And I'm shoutin' out  
Kiss me like it was the fourth of July  
Fireworks froze like stars in the sky  
I'll always remember the fourth of July  
The look in your eyes  
Kiss me like you were back in that night  
When fireworks froze like stars for you and I  
I know you remember the fourth of July  
The look in your eyes  
Took in your eyes  
The look in your eyes  
In your eyes  
In your eyes  
In your eyes  
Oh and hold me near  
Before we disappear  
And hold me here  
Oh before ever near  
And hold me near  
Before we disappear  
Hold me here  
Oh before ever near  
Kiss me like it was the fourth of July  
Fireworks froze like stars in the sky  
I'll always remember the fourth of July  
The look in your eyes  
Kiss me like we were back in that night  
When fireworks froze like stars for you and I  
Know you remember the fourth of July  
The look in your eyes  
Look in your eyes  
The look in your eyes  
Look in your eyes  
Do you remember our little tree  
And all of the pictures you have of you and me  
Oh it took me an hour just to get off that tree  
That's how much you loved me


End file.
